Talk:The Blessings of Nature
Are there any reprecussions (or additional rewards) for completing this quest using either of the alterantive methods? TheDanius (talk) 18:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC)TheDanius None that I have found so far. I used the weapon to take the sap from the tree and ran like hell from those Spriggans. I wish I was aware of the alternative method. I have not seen any major repercussion of doing this, but I also don't dare enter the Eldergleam Sanctuary again. I will check tonight and get back to you. Loststory08 (talk) 20:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah same here although I didn't have much of a problem taking out the Spriggans. I tried to go back and keep Maurice Jondrelle alive so he could pray at the tree but that guy is impossible to keep alive when traveling to the Eldergleam Sanctuary. He just runs unarmed straight towards any enemy and pretty much dies before I get a chance to take the enemy out. Doesn't help any that you can't even give him any weapons or armor to equip for the journey. The key might be to travel to Eldergream, fast travel back to Whiterun , grab Maurice, and then fast travel back to Eldergream. TheDanius (talk) 21:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC)TheDanius A good way to keep the snobbish guy alive is to just swim down the river, starting at Whiterun. Watch out for the slaughterfish and mudcrabs. 09:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You can just fast travel with Maurice to the nearest location if you have not discovered the cave yet. I did take Maurice with me, but he never raised his voice in regard to an alternate method of getting to the tree, so the pilgrims died at the hands of the spriggans. 11:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Bug? I used the non-violent method to complete the quest but my Gildergreen tree doesn't look at all like the one in the picture. It actually looks like the original dead Gildergreen with only flowers on the very very lowest parts and no where else, like the large deader tree was supposed to dissapear and be replaced with a smaller tree as replacing it with a sapling would entail. Thing is the larger deader tree is still there. I was hoping to find a console command to fix it here but no such luck. 19:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ^That is a bug, yes. What you're seeing is the new Gildergreen sapling inside the old, dead Gildergreen. The glitch is that it is not removed when the sapling is placed in the same position. The console command to fix it is "MarkForDelete" after clicking the larger dead tree trunk. (Mynameisklesh (talk) 02:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC)) I have a problem that is somewhat like this, I took the non-violent ending and collected the sapling and turned it into the woman, went outside and saw that the dead tree was still there. Figured, ok whatever I read about the bug and know just how to fix it. So I went through the process to MarkForDelete (making sure I have lots of saves to cover any miss-click. I reload as instructed and the tree is gone, but the sapling is not there. So I relaoded my save from before even turning in the quest and went back outside after turning it in again, and I could not see the "sapling branches should be sicking out of the dead tree" thing people talk about. So my problem now is that not only do I have a dead tree, but no sappling to replace it (yet the gaurds thank me for bringing the sapling) Anyone know how I can get the sapling in place after I delete the dead tree? Gerhard Wolfe (talk) 06:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes - type "prid 46284", enter, then "enable" in the console. The new tree should appear. Main article updated. How do you fix this problem on the Xbox 360 version? Got the sapling, but still see the big dead tree. looks like there is no fix for this on the xbox. 23:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I can confirm the bug of the sapling inside the dead Gildergreen can happen in PS3 too. Many in-game months have already passed and it still the same. Too bad. TinhoAkatsuki (talk) 22:44, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Y u no there? maurice never ever shows up, are there any specifics to what i have to do to make him appear? I brought the sapling back to Danica, and tried the MarkForDelete command on the dead tree. It worked, because now there is no dead tree, but the sapling is still missing. It's just an empty space. Anyone know what's going on or how to fix this? See the main article, I posted a method to fix. Possible Bug Just after I accepted this quest after reaching Whiterun for the first time, having traveled there from the'' 'west, ''the quest updater said to speak to Danica about the "Eldergleam being dead." Immediately thereafter, the game told me that objective was completed. On my way to Whiterun passed through a camp inhabited by a giant and his two mammoths -- but it was otherwise notable for its purple-hued misty pond and an old gnarled tree (with a knob/faucet that pours out extracted Sleeping Tree Sap. I'm guessing this tree is called the Sleeping Tree?): I figured that I had just passed the Elderglean. I have yet to see if I can still embark on the quest, but it should be noted that this -- so far -- seems to be a "cosmetic" bug only. A curious message from the big quest update font on the top of your screen, lol. Jarrett.k (talk) 01:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) The spriggans only had taproot on them when I looted them--there was no spriggn sap. banzairun 23:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Console Code for the Living Gildergreen? I have a different Problem. I took the Violent Ending to this quest, but my Gildergreen is just as dead as ever, with no living sapling inside it. I can delete it and replace it with the Sapling, but I want the restored Gildergreen. Anyone have the Console Command to replace the dead Gildergreen with the Living Gildergreen? I second this! I really want the full tree back, not just the small, half-grown sapling. It's way too late to go back and reverse the decision to collect the sap. I really hope someone finds the console code to return the full size living Gildergreen. Response: prid 46360 disable prid 46361 enable I dug around the CK and there is a quest called T03PostQuest that is supposed to take care of this after you complete the Eldergleam quest (quest name is T03). However, the script is checking for condition (T03.GetStageDone(100)) for the violent ending and (T03.GetStageDone(105)) for the non-violent ending. The bug occurs because the T03 quest cycles from complete (100 or 105) to cleanup stage 200 before the T03PostQuest has time to trigger and process. -- Ripvanwinkle111 Random dragon appears then goes away while approaching the hagraven nest While climbing the mountain to get to orphan rock, I saw a dragon which I then followed back down the mountain. However it just dived towards the mountain and then I lost sight of it, after 30 minutes of walking around it seems to have gone. I have not yet completed any of the quest to do with the greybeards so I am unsure as to whether this was an actual dragon encounter or some scripted event. ''There are some who call me ''Frosk123 (talk) 02:12, November 29, 2016 (UTC)